Girl's Night Out
by SUBWAYRIDER270
Summary: When the girls go to the club for some good clean fun nothing bad could happen right? Wrong. We can only hope, they get what they want in the end. FemHarry potter/Draco Malfoy Club Scene
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters. But serenity potter is mine. The song Elevator by flo-rider isn't mine cause if it was i'll be rich by know, and writing books not on the internet.

Sex Scene, some cursing

**Girl's Night Out**

The girls and I walked in to the club. We were longing for anything really, just a night out, partying and drinking. I was with Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny. If you didn't know me I'm Serenity Potter the supposed girl who lived. However for tonight no one was going to call me the girl who lived, they weren't going to even know my name.

The girls and I found a table, and ordered our poison. Looking on the dance floor and watching the beautiful people of my youth dance like demons in heat. Just watching them got you horny don't you think?

"Let's go dance" Hermione said breaking my line of thoughts before it went to the gutter.

"Why we just go here, lets relax a bit, what's the harm" Ginny reply well eying the guy who was dancing between two blondes.

"Cause that guy with the dirty blonde hair, is eying me and I might gets some tonight" Hermione stated which caused as to choke on our drinks

"I'm I hearing right"

"Yes, I mean I've been single long each"

"I know what you me, I haven't seen a dick in 2 months" Lavender signed

"Then let's go get some, no one would know, you get me" I stated proudly well smirking, which caused the other smirk as well. With one more look at each other we moved for our prey.

Moving my hips to this girl, getting lost in the bit, knowing every guy in this club was looking at my round ass go up and down to side to side. I smirked not even turning around to see the guys who dared not approach me.

Hey Girl you're comin' with me your comin' with me  
Hey Girl you're comin' with me your comin' with me  
Hey Girl you're comin' with me your comin' with me  
Hey Girl you're comin, ' come on...

Talk to me girl, Let me tell you girl.  
Got you stuck on my elevator.  
Get it my ehh o ehh oh.

Hey  
My first flo step want a gold digging woman  
Money cash flow all big faced honeys  
Frontin' on the floor got them d-boys running  
Shorty got both broke can't see what's comin'  
Wear them apple bottoms, wear them apple bottoms honey  
Dolce and Gabbana and she get up on my money  
Louie Von [? ]  
See the carrots on her wrist now she pimps bugs bunny  
Used to date Kanye now she want me  
While I got my juice wanna take my OJ  
It ain't her birthday with her name on a cake  
If I ever play for grade A

The image of a good strong, man in my head getting me all wet. I saw his rough but manly hand run all over my body, touching places other lovers have never touched. Well in my fantasy I didn't realise a pair of arms around my waist until he started grinding his already hard cook in my ass.

Got you stuck on my  
On my elevator  
Get it up, on my elevator  
Check it out!

First floor, stuck on the gold digger  
Second floor, stuck on the dime piece  
Third floor, stuck on the hood rat  
Fourth floor, freak it I don't know cus  
(This girl is)  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)  
She's stuck on my ewww, ewww, ewww, ewww

She got her nails did, she got her hair did  
She gotta a Gucci bag, her brand new outfit  
Stuck on my elevator, she on the second floor  
Now I want you to break it down, DJ turn it up some more  
Hey, dime piece girl turned to Internet hottie  
Little mama got that top model body  
South Beach peice on the back of that Ducati  
I'll bet you that brand new Ferarri

Got you stuck on my  
On my elevator  
Get it up, on my elevator  
Check it out!

I still hadn't turn to see who was grinding his oh so good cock in my ass. Then the arms on my waist separated one went under my blouse caressing my tan skin, then other was fondling the hem of my miniskirt, I wish he would touch my core already, I really need this. Sighing I pushed my ass deeper in to his crotch.

First floor, stuck on the gold digger  
Second floor, stuck on the dime piece  
Third floor, stuck on the hood rat  
Fourth floor, freak it I don't know, cus...  
(This girl is)  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)  
She's stuck on my ewww, ewww, ewww, ewww

My third floor stuck on the hood rat charm  
Cut, take boy Hollyhood action  
Short tennis skirt, now she got me in the zone  
Tattoo type, rock the low ring tone  
Baby got that booty, play to get that booty on ah  
Roll up the chillies don't smoke arizona  
One night stand one night with the clan  
One night, one time broke her off 10 grand.  
Project all the way gutta all day  
Better off staying wild with hey  
Shorty don't fake she'll put it in your face  
Three stories while them hood rats beg

Got you stuck on my  
On my elevator  
Get it up, on my elevator  
Check it out!

His hands finally passed my thong and touched my core, right now I'm moaning like a bitch in heat. God help me after this song, who every this guy is, is coming back to my flat and fucking me hard and long. His finger just entered me; Merlin this guy knew how to use his fingers. Let's pray he know how to use other thing.

First floor, stuck on the gold digger  
Second floor, stuck on the dime piece  
Third floor, stuck on the hood rat  
Fourth floor, freak it I don't know cus...  
(This girl is)  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)  
She's stuck on my ewww, ewww, ewww, ewww

When the song finally finish I turned around to see the guy who just gave me the best orgasm of my life.

"Draco" I whispered

"Hey, princess" he replied in the must huskies voice ever

"Let's go" With out looking back I dragged him out of the club with the bit of the song running.


	2. Chapter 2

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**MADE A SEQUEL FOR **_**GIRLS NIGHT OUT**_** GO CHECK IT OUT CALLED **_**THROUGH THE RAIN**_** .**

**THIS IS FOR MY REVIEWER THANKS FOR THE REVIEW HOPE U LIKE THIS STORY**

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ ****GIRL'S NIGHT OUT ****AND THIS IS THE SEQUEL YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. I WANT TO GIVE A BIG THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND THIS FIC IS FOR U GUYS:**

**ANGELVAN105 – I HOPE U ENJOYED THE FIC AND THIS IS 4 U**

**LIL JOKER- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND THE CLUB IS 21/21 IN MAHANTTAN ENJOY**

**Tsurusaki Eir**i – **I WANT TO THANK U FOR THE REVIEW IT REALLY KEPT MA HOPES UP AND THIS SEQUEL IS 4 U THE MOST **

**HOPE U LIKE **

**XOXO**

**SUBWAYRIDER**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**


End file.
